Sidus
Beschreibung Augen- und Haarfarbe: braun. Hautfarbe: weiß, leicht gebräunt. Statur: athletisch. Besonderheiten: Augen sind durch Cyberaugen ersetzt, trägt daher nie Brillen. Trägt ausschließlich lange Kleidung, um seinen stark vernarbten Körper zu verdecken. Hintergrund Dmitry wuchs als Einzelkind in einer russischen Familie im östlichen Teil der Russischen Republik auf. Das Land war zerrissen von Krieg und Unruhen. Der Euro-Krieg war für Dmitrys Familie weiter weg als die Unruhen, die nach dem Erwachen ausbrachen. Bald wussten seine Eltern keinen anderen Ausweg mehr, ihren Sohn zu schützen, als auszuwandern. Ihre letzte Hoffnung waren Bekannte in der Nähe von SanFran. Auch dort herrschten Unruhen, dennoch hoffte Familie Suworov auf ein besseres Leben. 2052 kamen sie schließlich in SanFran an, Dmitry war zu dieser Zeit 14. Schon früh lernte er seine zukünftige Frau Stella kennen und lieben. Sie kam aus einer großen Familie, die den Vater durch die Unruhen verloren hatte, und wurde bei den Suvorows gleich als Schwiegertochter, wenn nicht sogar als Tochter aufgenommen. Ungeachtet der schwierigen Situation in SanFran und der Tatsache, dass Dmitry mit seinem Medizinstudium und dem Dienst in dem Militär von Ares alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, schwelgten sie in ihrem eigenen persönlichen Glück, als 2061 ihre gemeinsame Tochter Faith auf die Welt kam. Gegen Ende der Unruhen geriet Dmitry in Gefangenschaft, zusammen mit seinem Kumpel Roth und anderen Soldaten. Unter der Folter der Japanischen Truppen verlor er sein Augenlicht. Nachdem er letztendlich befreit wurde, folgte ein längerer Krankenhausaufenthalt, in dem er wieder zusammengeflickt wurde und Cyberimplantate bekam, die ihn wieder sehen ließen. Als er dann wieder nach Hause zurückkehren durfte, wurde auch das letzte Licht in seinem Leben genommen: Seine Familie. Die gemeinsame Wohnung war verwüstet und leer. Die Polizei interessierte sich nicht für sein Problem, Ares konnte und wollte nichts sagen, die Nachbarn wimmelten ihn ab und seine Eltern, geschockt von den vergangenen Ereignissen, redeten auf ihn ein, dass er den Verlust akzeptieren müsse. Dmitry suchte Unterstützung bei seinem Freund Roth, der nun selber an den Rollstuhl gefesselt war. Auf dessen Anraten hin, Abstand zu gewinnen und am Rande des Zusammenbruchs reiste er nach Russland zurück, wo er bei Freunden unterkam und schließlich als Arzt den Verletzten der Unruhen half. Viele Jahre lang hatte er den Kontakt zu alten Kameraden und sogar seiner Familie abgebrochen. Der Versuch, ein neues Leben zu beginnen, scheiterte, als er realisierte, dass er nicht einmal zu seiner neuen Partnerin Katharina (genannt Katja) genug Vertrauen aufbauen konnte, um mit ihr über das Vergangene zu reden. Ende 2070 kehrte er letztendlich nach SanFran zurück, um im sprichwörtlichen Dreck zu wühlen. Er hatte sich geschworen, nicht eher aufzugeben, bis er sein Kind, das mittlerweile ungefähr elf Jahre alt sein müsste, und seine Frau wiedergefunden hat. Gaben und Handicaps Connections Fertigkeiten Cyber- und Bioware Spiegel einer Seele o1: Zuhause. Als ich die Kneipe mit meinem neuen Freund verließ, fühlte sich die Nachtluft kühl für mich an. Ich hatte gehofft, dass sich mein Kopf wieder klären würde, doch dem war nicht so. Die Droge hob meinen Körper förmlich in die Luft, und jedes Mal, wenn ich einen klaren Gedanken fassen wollte, entschwebte er in die unendlichen Weiten der Lächerlichkeit. Meine KommLink-Nachricht war nahezu schon wieder vergessen. Ich wusste, dass sie wichtig gewesen war, aber wovon handelte sie gleich wieder? Gewiss hatte das Zeit bis morgen. "Hier entlang, Haze. 'Sist nicht weit." Der Alkohol machte meine Zunge schwer, sodass mein Russischer Akzent hervortrat und so auffiel wie ein tobender Troll auf einer Blumenwiese. Als würde der Wodka nicht wollen, dass ich meine Wurzeln vergaß. Was auch immer wir auf dem Weg in meine Unterkunft besprachen, ich hatte es wieder vergessen. Das erste, was mir auffiel, als ich die Tür öffnete war, dass die Idioten von der Verwaltung mal wieder der Meinung waren, dass die Bewohner nachts schlafen sollten und den Strom abgestellt hatten. Unter der Woche dachten sie das oft. Hoffentlich funktionierte wenigstens das Wasser. Das zweite, was ich mittlerweile schon gar nicht mehr bemerkte, war, dass ein nur schwer wahrnehmbarer Geruch in der Luft lag. Wenn man ihn wahrnahm, war er süßlich, etwas beißend, manche würden vielleicht sagen, es roch wie in einem Krankenhaus. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob Haze ihn in seinem Delirium überhaupt bemerkte. "Bad ist da." Ich deutete auf eine Tür direkt neben uns. "Ich mache Bett." Mit zwei Schritten stand ich mitten im Apartment, das aus einem Raum mit Bett, Kochnische und einem auffallend großen Schreibtisch bestand. Ebenfalls auffallend war, dass eben dieser Schreibtisch das einzige war, das belebt – nahezu unordentlich – schien. Das Bett sah völlig unberührt aus, einzelne Regale beinhalteten fast ausschließlich und dem Zeitgeist völlig nicht-entsprechend Bücher, viele davon in für die des Kyrillischen nicht Mächtigen unleserlicher Schrift, in der Küche schien – außer einem Wasserkessel – nicht ein Gerät benutzt worden zu sein und Kleidungsstücke oder auch nur Dekorationen waren weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Ein ganz anderes Bild gab der Schreibtisch ab: Hier stapelten sich Bücher, aufgeschlagen, mit Papierfetzen markiert, Zeichnungen von anatomischen Modellen, Stifte, einige Fläschchen mit Lösungen, Ordner und vielleicht lag sogar so etwas wie ein kleiner Bilderrahmen unter all dem Durcheinander. Direkt neben dem Tisch stand etwas, das wie ein riesiger Arzneischrank wirkte und den Rest der Wand ausfüllte. Ein elektronisches Pad an seiner Tür verdeutlichte, dass er für Unbefugte nicht zugängig war. Ich wendete mich nach links und öffnete einen weiteren Schrank, der in die Wand eingearbeitet war, und fand schließlich eine Wolldecke und einen alten Kittel, der sich als Kopfkissen nutzen ließ. Mit einem entschuldigenden Gesichtsausdruck drehte ich mich wieder Haze zu. „Mehr habe ich leider nicht. Vielleicht hättest du mit dem Samurai mitgehen sollen.“ Es dauerte etwas, bis ich die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, doch schließlich lächelte ich kurz, legte noch ein Handtuch auf den Stoffstapel und platzierte das Paket auf dem Bürostuhl. „ßpakojnaj notschi. Gute Nacht." o2: Der Blues. Mein Körper schmiegte sich in die weichen Laken meines Bettes, während ich an die kahle Decke starrte und den Klängen eines mehr als ur-alten Blues-Stückes lauschte. Der heutige Blues hatte seine Veränderungen durchgemacht, doch glücklicherweise war es sozusagen ein Bestandteil dieses Genres, sich auf die Wurzeln zu besinnen. Man vermisste wahrscheinlich nicht allzu viel bei der neuen Art des Blues, außer dass dieser Synthlink-Mist für mich absolut nichts mit Musik und Talent zu tun hatte. Während ich den Abend noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, spürte ich, wie die Klänge der Musik in meinen Körper einzudringen, ihn von innen aufzuweichen schienen wie es das Gift eines bestimmten Insektes tat, damit es die nun flüssigen Innereien anderer Chitinbepanzerten Tierchen bequem für sein Abendmahl aussaugen konnte. Ich fühlte mich schwach und ausgelaugt und ich wusste, dass ich schlafen musste. Hoppi war bei Wilma untergekommen und ich hatte ihr versprochen, früh genug wieder bei ihr aufzutauchen, um das arme Tier für seinen letzten Transport ruhig zu stellen. Was die Japaner mit ihm machen würden, wollte ich gar nicht wissen. Job war eben Job. Und mit diesem Job war ich durchaus zufrieden gewesen. Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über meine Lippen, als ich an unsere chaotische Gruppe dachte. Aber gut geschlagen hatten wir uns. Towelies Kenntnisse über alles Elektronische waren wirklich sehr hilfreich gewesen. Ohne ihn wären wir wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal in den Zoo hineingekommen, ohne vorher halb SanFran davon zu unterrichten. Ich verstand gar nicht, warum Haze und Nitobe ihm gegenüber so negativ eingestellt waren. Klar, ich war auch froh, dass sein Äffchen sich um ihn kümmerte, das wahrscheinlich schon Dinge gesehen hatte, die jeden Ork umgehauen hätten – aber wenigstens war er rücksichtsvoll genug, diese Aufgabe keinem lebenden Wesen zukommen zu lassen. Und auch ansonsten empfand ich Towelie als netten Kerl. Ich fand es verständlich, dass er seiner Umgebung gegenüber misstrauisch eingestellt war, aber ich bemerkte, dass er es auch honorierte, wenn man freundlich mit ihm umging. Außerdem konnte es nie schaden, einen Hacker für jeglichen Kleinkram zu haben. Nitobe schien das etwas anders zu sehen. Er schien lieber alleine agieren zu wollen, jedoch war ihm wohl auch klar, dass er auf Flachpfeifen wie uns angewiesen war. Im Gegensatz zu Towelie war Nitobe über alle Maßen misstrauisch, was wohl daran lag, dass keiner von uns auch nur annähernd die Mentalität eines alten Kampfmeisters hatte. Nitobe würde nur Personen respektieren, zu denen er aufschauen konnte; und das setzte ihn in unserem Chaotenhaufen auf eine ganz andere Sphäre. Doch ich bewunderte ihn für seine Aufgeräumtheit und die Art, wie er sich in einer Welt wie dieser an sein Ehrgefühl klammerte. Letzteres war auch der Grund, warum ich wusste, dass wir uns auf ihn verlassen konnten, solange er Teil unserer Gruppe war. Bei Haze war ich mir nicht ganz so sicher. Sicher, er war ein liebenswürdiger und vor allem bemitleidenswerter Mensch, Verzeihung: Elf. Ich grinste bei dem Gedanken. Dennoch wusste ich nicht, wie es um seine Loyalität bestellt war. Ich war mir sogar ziemlich sicher, dass Haze alles tun würde, um mehr über seine Vergangenheit und sich selber zu erfahren. Und war das nicht auch verständlich? Schließlich würde ich genauso handeln. Dennoch machte es ihn bis zu einem gewissen Grad unberechenbar. Wir wussten nicht, weshalb er da gelandet war, wo er jetzt war. Und was wäre, wenn er seine Erinnerungen wiedererlangen und feststellen würde, dass er eigentlich ein ausgefreakter Terrorist war? Das war nicht sonderlich unwahrscheinlich. Das mit dem Erinnerungen Wiedererlangen, meinte ich. Und dann war da noch Wilma. Dieser durchgeknallte Zwerg. Ich fand sie herrlich erfrischend. In ihrer Spontaneität zwang sie zumindest den Rest von uns, einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren und nachzudenken. Doch viel konnte ich nicht über sie sagen. Sie würde sich uns wahrscheinlich so lange anschließen, solange sie auch genug Raum hatte, sich 'abzureagieren' – und dann war sich mit Sicherheit auch durchaus loyal. Wirklich schade, dass sie nach unserem ersten, gemeinsamen Auftrag nicht mit zu uns in die Bar gekommen war. Das wäre bestimmt sehr aufschlussreich gewesen. Das Lied wechselte zu schnellem Jazz: 'Take Five'. Ebenso alt und ebenso gut. Gleichzeitig merkte ich, wie mein Körper von einem leichten Schwindel ergriffen wurde, wie er plötzlich doppelt so schwer schien wie sonst. Mein Mund war trocken, doch ich konnte mich nicht aufraffen, aufzustehen und mir ein Glas Wasser zu holen. Ich musste schlafen. Morgen würden wir den Auftrag abschließen. Erfolgreich. Es war nun keine Zeit mehr, mich dem Verlangen meiner Sucht hinzugeben, wollte ich morgen einen klaren Kopf behalten. Und den brauchte ich. Meine Finger krallten sich in mein Kopfkissen, während ich mich auf die Seite drehte und versuchte, meinem Körper endlich die benötigte Ruhe zu gönnen. Und nach einer halben Ewigkeit rückte das fröhlich swingende Saxophon endlich in die Ferne. o3: Der Wunsch, zu vergessen. „Was war die coolste Art wie ihr jemanden umgebracht habt?“ Aikos Stimme hallte noch durch meinen Kopf, während ich mich an der Wand entlang tastete, hoffnungslos betrunken und unfähig, mich ohne große Mühe auf den Füßen zu halten. Der Wodka war himmlisch gewesen und ich wusste, dass der Kater morgen nicht so schlimm werden würde wie der, den ich nach einer gleichen Menge von diesem synthetischen Fusel hatte. Doch auch der Rausch war anders: Irgendwie... klarer. Ich war froh, dass ich bezüglich Aikos Frage noch hatte abwinken können, jedoch wäre ich dazu wahrscheinlich nicht in der Lage gewesen, hätte die Japanerin weiter gebohrt. Verdammter Alkohol. Aber ein nonchalantes: „Ich habe einem Menschen die Kehle aufgebissen“ hätte wahrscheinlich die Party gesprengt. Grobe Erinnerungsfetzen flackerten vor meinem inneren Auge auf: ein dunkler, erbärmlich stinkender Raum. Meine Sicht genommen durch das Licht einer einzigen, für mich gleißend hellen Lampe. Der Schmerz. Die Angst. Plötzlich war da ein Gesicht vor dem meinen. Und bevor ich nachdenken konnte, tat ich das Erste, was mir in den Sinn kam. Ich realisierte erst, was ich getan hatte, als warmes Blut in meinen Mund lief. Es war widerlich. Der Typ über mir schrie, zumindest versuchte er es. Der Klang, der aus seiner zerfetzten Kehle kam, war gurgelnd, nahezu zischend und ich wusste, dass ich das erreichte hatte, was ich hatte erreichen wollen. Doch mein Moment des Triumphs war extrem kurz – vor allem, weil er auch mit dem Gefühl einer nahezu unüberwindbaren Übelkeit verbunden war. Vielleicht hätte ich mich übergeben, hätte mich der plötzliche Schmerz in meinem Körper nicht davon abgelenkt. Während der nächsten Minuten brach genau jene Dunkelheit über mich ein, die mich bis zum Ende meines Lebens begleiten sollte. Als ich aus dem tiefen Morast meiner Erinnerungen auftauchte, stand ich in dem kleinen Bad des Gästezimmers und würgte, während ich in eine der saubersten Toilettenschüsseln starrte, die ich je gesehen hatte. In meinem Mund war wieder dieser metallische Geschmack, der auch eine Begleitung des übertriebenen Wodkagenusses hätte sein können, wäre da nicht die Erinnerung an eine warme Flüssigkeit gewesen. Den nächsten Filmriss hatte ich wahrscheinlich wirklich dem Alkohol zu verdanken. Ich lag im Bett, alles drehte sich als wäre ich noch immer auf diesem verdammten Kreuzer auf einer Odyssee ins Nirgendwo und ich wollte einfach nur jemand anderes sein. Jemand, der nicht ständig von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt wurde. Und während ich in einen dankbaren Traum sank, dachte ich, dass ich vielleicht wirklich eine WG mit Haze aufmachen sollte, in der Hoffnung, dass die Gesellschaft des Elfen einen positiven Effekt auf mich haben würde. Und was wären wir für ein Paar: Der Eine, der mit allen Mitteln versuchte, sich zu erinnern – und der Andere, der einfach nur vergessen wollte. o4: Beichte. Np: http://www.listenonrepeat.com/watch/?v=0iOaiY7WB80 In frühster Morgendämmerung betrat ich die Kirche der Heiligen Dreifaltigkeit in Russian Hills. Ich kannte das Innere der Kirche noch von meinem Besuch Ende des letzten Monats, doch diesmal war ich alleine hier und konnte alles auf mich wirken lassen. Nur dämmriges Licht fiel von draußen durch die Fenster und entgegen meiner Erwartungen schien Pater Janus schon trotz der frühen Stunde wach zu sein: Auf dem Altar und entlang der Seitenwände des Schiffes brannten Kerzen, die dem Raum eine warme Atmosphäre gaben. Während ich mich kurz bekreuzigte – eine Geste, die mir noch aus Kindertagen bekannt war und nahezu unbewusst geschah – und mich langsam auf eine der hinteren Bänke schob, hatte ich das Gefühl, dass der Schatten, der mich von meiner Wohnung bis hierher verfolgt hatte, endlich vor der Schwelle der Tür Halt gemacht hatte. Ich erinnerte mich, wie ich heute Morgen erwacht war. Ich war schweißgebadet gewesen und anhand des Kratzens in meiner Kehle wusste ich, dass ich geschrien haben musste. Wahrscheinlich war es mein eigener Schrei gewesen, der mich geweckt hatte. Für einige Minuten hatte ich in die nun wieder eingekehrte Stille gelauscht: Ich hatte Roth's Schnarchen bis ins Wohnzimmer gehört, also schien ich ihn nicht geweckt zu haben. Was Silva anging, war ich mir nicht so sicher gewesen. Vielleicht war meine Stimme nicht durch die geschlossenen Fenster bis nach draußen gedrungen. In ihrem Zelt hatte sich zumindest nichts gerührt. In meinem Traum hatte ich die Mädchen aus dem Bordell der Yakuza gesehen. Wie sie aus ihren Glaskästen heraus starrten, leicht oder gar nicht bekleidet, und vollkommen seelen- und willenlos. Ich hatte ihre Gesichter gesehen. Ich hatte das Gesicht der jungen Runnerin vom vorherigen Abend gesehen, ein Auge fein säuberlich aus seiner Höhle geschnitten. Und dann hatte ich zwei weitere, nur allzu vertraute Gesichter gesehen. Gesichter, die ich so lange hatte wiedersehen wollen – jedoch nie im Leben an einem Ort wie diesem. Nie im Leben mit dem Ausdruck eines gebrochenen Willens. Nicht so. Dann lieber in Totenstarre. Ich hörte ein Rascheln, das mich von meinen gefalteten Händen aufsehen ließ. Und für einen Moment wehte mir ein bekannter Geruch entgegen, der Geruch von blondem Haar, das sich im Wind bewegte, ein Geruch, den ich vor vielen Jahren das letzte Mal erlebt hatte. Hier in dieser Kirche, in diesem Moment, fühlte ich plötzlich eine tiefe und einnehmende Ruhe, die mir keine Droge der Welt jemals hätte geben können. Erneut ein Geräusch und dann sah ich Janus vor dem Altar stehend. Er sah mich an. Rasch erhob ich mich. „Pater.“ Meine Stimme klang erbärmlich, gebrochen, und ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob der Geistliche sie überhaupt gehört hatte. Doch er schien zu verstehen und deutete wortlos auf den Beichtstuhl. Ich war erleichtert, mich nicht weiter erklären zu müssen. Und so nahm ich in der dunklen Geborgenheit Platz, starrte erneut auf meine Hände. „Ich habe gesündigt, Pater“, begann ich klischeehaft – vielleicht nach einer Ewigkeit, vielleicht auch sofort. Janus drängte mich nicht, während ich nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Ich habe Menschen einem Schicksal überlassen, das schlimmer ist als der Tod, obwohl sie mir vertraut haben.“ Die Gesichter der jungen Runner des vergangenen Abends tauchten vor meinem geistigen Auge auf. „Ich habe es zugelassen, um mir selbst zu helfen. Um die Menschen zu finden, die ich verloren habe.“ Ich schloss die Augen und wusste, dass sie verräterisch brennen würden, hätte ich keine Implantate anstatt meiner organischen Augen. Zumindest verdeutlichte mir das der sprichwörtliche Kloß in meinem Hals, der mir das Sprechen erschwerte. „Pater, warum prüft der Herr uns so? Was haben wir falsch gemacht? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?“ Janus schwieg lange, als dachte er über die Worte nach. „Denn es ist kein Mensch auf Erden so gerecht, dass er Gutes tue und nicht sündige.“ Er verstummte wieder, nur das Rascheln seines Talars war zu hören. „Ich denke nicht, dass du etwas falsch gemacht hast, mein Bruder. Es liegt in der Art des Menschen, hin und wieder vom Weg der Gerechtigkeit abzuschweifen.“ In seiner Stimme war so etwas wie Heiterkeit zu spüren, als schmunzelte er sacht. „Dass du am guten Willen und der Führung des Herrn zweifelst, verstehe ich.“ Für einen Moment klang der Christ vollkommen aufrichtig. „Doch hierbei handelt es sich um eine Prüfung. Im Buch Hiob heißt es: ‚Befiehl dem Herrn deine Wege und hoffe auf ihn, er wird’s wohlmachen und wird deine Gerechtigkeit hervorbringen wie das Licht und dein Recht wie den Mittag.‘ Du solltest nicht aufgeben und in Demut annehmen, was das Leben dir bereit hält.“ Wieder schwieg der Geistliche, diesmal noch länger. „Du lebst. Das ist das größte Geschenk Gottes.“ Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte, diesen Kloß in meiner Kehle herunterzuschlucken. Janus hatte Recht: Ich lebte. Wieder einmal wurde mir bewusst, dass ich sehr wohl vor sieben Jahren in diesem kleinen, dunklen Loch, in dem ich meinen Glauben an das Gute im Menschen und mein Augenlicht verloren hatte, in dem Blut, Schweiß, Tränen und menschliche Exkremente zu jedem Atemzug gehört hatten, hatte sterben können. Doch ich lebte. Und nicht nur das: Auch Roth hatte überlebt. War das allein nicht schon ein Wunder? War das nicht schon mehr als ich hätte erhoffen können? Mein Leben im Tausch gegen alles, was mir etwas bedeutet hatte. Mein Leben ohne Bedeutung, ohne Sinn, ohne Freude. Roth, der sich ebenso wie ich mit allen Mitteln abmühte, zu vergessen, was geschehen war. Wie sollte er, wenn er doch jeden Morgen, wenn er aus dem Bett aufstehen wollte, daran erinnert wurde? Aber wir lebten. Was wir damit anfingen, blieb uns überlassen. Wie lange ich einfach nur schweigend da gesessen hatte, wusste ich nicht. Ich wurde erst aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als etwas Warmes auf meine Hand tropfte und ich war für einen Moment lang fasziniert von den Möglichkeiten der heutigen Technik. Geistesabwesend fuhr ich mit dem Ärmel meines Shirts über mein Gesicht und räusperte mich leise. „Danke, Pater. Das Leben ist wahrlich ein Geschenk Gottes.“ Ich stand auf und verabschiedete mich. Noch immer hatte eine tiefe Ruhe von meinem Körper Besitz ergriffen, von der ich jedoch wusste, dass sie verfliegen würde, sobald ich diesen Ort verließ. Als meine Finger das kühle Metall des Türgriffes der Kirchentür berührten, hielt mich noch einmal die Stimme des Geistlichen zurück. Und was er sagte, ließ mein Herz für einen Moment schneller schlagen. „Danke, Pater. Ich werde darüber nachdenken.“ o5: Kontrollverlust. John Legend – All of Me (http://youtu.be/AFgCkwI1gTw) The Reign of Kindo – The Moments in Between (http://youtu.be/B-2J5kc6wf8) Seit einiger Zeit habe ich nun das erste Mal die Möglichkeit, mich an meinen Schreibtisch zurückzuziehen. Roth scheint unterwegs zu sein und so steht mein Zimmer leer. Eigentlich wollte ich mich an einige Studien setzen, wollte lesen und vielleicht noch einige Krankenakten mit Fachzeitschriften abgleichen, doch als ich eine Schublade meines Schreibtisches öffne, ist mein Kopf wie leergefegt. Eigentlich weiß ich, dass ich in dieser Schublade meinen Ring finden würde, thronend auf einigen Papieren und Skizzen, manchmal geschmiegt an einige Bleistifte, manchmal weit nach hinten gerutscht, sodass ich ihn wieder hervorholen muss, um sicher zu gehen, dass diese Erinnerung kein Traum ist. Doch dieses Mal bin ich nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen; vielleicht, weil ich andere Dinge im Kopf, vielleicht aber auch, weil ich ihn schon länger nicht mehr gesehen habe. In einer automatischen Geste greife ich nach dem rot-golden schimmernden Ring, der laut meinen Eltern ein Teil eines Familienerbstückes ist, und spüre, wie eine Welle der Erinnerungen wieder über mich hereinbricht. Meine Finger streichen über das eingravierte Datum, das mich sofort wieder an eine ungewöhnlich heiße Spätsommernacht hier in SanFran versetzt: '22/09/61', eine Nacht, die in allen Dingen perfekt war. Ich will gar nicht daran denken, weil es weh tut, weil ich mich nach dir sehne, nach euch, weil ich spüre, wie mich meine Hilflosigkeit langsam wahnsinnig macht – und doch sind es eben diese Erinnerungen, die mich voran treiben. Vielleicht hat Roth Recht: Vielleicht werde ich nie mein Ziel erreichen, vielleicht sollte ich meine Suche einfach aufgeben, denn sie hat mich schon jetzt stark verändert. Und vielleicht ist diese Veränderung schlimmer als das, was mit mir während und nach der Folter passiert ist. Ich bin rücksichtslos und gnadenlos geworden – oder zumindest auf dem besten Weg dahin. Ich habe verlernt, das Leben wertzuschätzen. Menschen, denen ich hätte helfen müssen, habe ich ans Messer geliefert, um Aufträge für Leute zu erfüllen, die ich abstoßend finde. Ich hätte das Vertrauen dieser Kinder, die dem tödlichen Trugschluss erlegen sind, als Runner erfolgreich sein zu können, niemals ausnutzen dürfen. Ich hätte niemals akzeptieren dürfen, dass Medizin als Entschuldigung benutzt wird, um Menschen zu foltern. Vielleicht hätte Objekt 23 mir gleich das Genick brechen sollen. Mir wird allmählich klar, dass ich meine Suche so schnell wie möglich beenden muss, bevor sie mich auffrisst. Was nutzt es mir, wenn ich finde, wonach ich suche, wenn ich selber ein gefühlloses Monster geworden bin? Wenn ich selber nicht einmal mehr in den Spiegel sehen kann, wie sollen mich dann noch Andere akzeptieren? Jetzt ist Mirage meine einzige Hoffnung. Ich weiß, dass ich von ihr eine Antwort hören muss, und ich weiß, dass ich bereit bin, sehr weit dafür zu gehen. Und genau das macht mir Angst. Mirage war damals nur ein Kind, sie ist auch noch jetzt eines. Ich will ihr nicht wehtun, denn sie ist genau wie ich nur ein Opfer der Umstände. Vielleicht kennt sie sogar genau so gut wie ich die Folter. Doch ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht mehr würde kontrollieren können, wenn sie mir als meine letzte Chance nicht weiterhelfen will. Unerklärlicherweise kommt mir in diesem Moment Heathers Stimme in den Kopf: „Wenn du mal reden möchtest...“. Ja, sicher, 'reden'. Aber auf der anderen Seite weiß ich als Arzt und Therapeut traumatisierter Menschen, dass Reden helfen kann. Was auch immer sich ergeben würde, schaden kann es mir wahrscheinlich nicht mehr. Und vielleicht würde mich dieses Gespräch für eine Weile davon abhalten, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. o6: Reue. Opeth – In my Time of Need (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pddwhViyLCU) Gekleidet in dem sündhaft teuren Anzug, den ich mir extra für diesen Anlass zugelegt habe, stehe ich nun vor dem Edmure's. Die Uhr meines CommLinks zeigt mir, dass ich eine halbe Stunde zu früh bin. Gut so. Bei den öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln kann man nie wissen. Ich würde eine Dame nur ungern ein zweites Mal versetzen wollen. Eine Zeit lang versuche ich, mir Worte für das Treffen gleich zurechtzulegen, bis ich es schließlich aufgebe und beschließe, dass ich das Verhalten meines Gesprächspartners ohnehin nicht würde einschätzen können. Das kommt nicht oft vor und beeindruckt mich: wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum ich tatsächlich auf ihr Angebot eingegangen bin. Schließlich betrete ich das Edmure's, werde anstandslos hineingelassen und denke noch, dass dieser Anzug der Türöffner für so viele Dinge sein könnte. Der Raum, in dem sie mich empfängt, ist der gleiche, in dem wir uns das erste mal getroffen haben. Ich lächele sie höflich an. "Guten Abend, Heather." Die Pralinen (selbstverständlich Echte und kein Soy-Mist, schließlich habe ich einen Ruf zu verlieren), die ich ihr überreiche, nimmt sie mit den wahrscheinlich gleichen Worten an, die sie ihren Kunden immer entgegnet: Das hätte nicht sein müssen, trotzdem danke. Ich fühle mich schuldig, weil ich den ursprünglichen Termin wegen meiner strahlenden Todesangst habe verschieben müssen – außerdem hätte meine gute Erziehung es nicht zugelassen, ohne eine kleine Aufmerksamkeit zu erscheinen. Ich versuche es mit ein paar einleitenden Worten, bevor ich zu meinem eigentlichen Anliegen komme. Ich verrate ihr, dass ich ursprünglich Arzt sei und deshalb weiß, dass Reden in vielen Dingen helfen könne. Dass ich reden sollte, es sogar muss. Ich kann mich meinen Freunden nicht anvertrauen, weil sie mir entweder zu nahe stehen oder mir nicht nahe genug sind. „Das Leben in den Schatten verändert mich“, sage ich und mir ist klar, dass mein Gesicht die Reue, die mich seit Wochen hartnäckig verfolgt, auch widerspiegelt. Meine Stimme ist fest, aber leise und sie klingt in meinen Ohren nahezu fremd. Anscheinend bin ich es wirklich nicht gewohnt, mich anderen Menschen anzuvertrauen. Nicht mehr. „Als Runner tue ich Dinge, die die Grenze meiner Moral überschreiten. Die ich noch vor einem halben Jahr niemals getan hätte. Als Arzt wollte ich Menschen immer helfen, doch als Runner...“ Ich schüttele den Kopf. Sie regt sich vorsichtig in ihrem Stuhl. „Aber es ist jetzt dein Job, Sidus. Du hattest damals einen Grund, in die Schatten zu gehen. Gehören solche Aufträge vielleicht dazu, wenn du dein Ziel erreichen willst?“ Ich fühle mich, als würden ihre Augen auf den Grund meiner Seele blicken und erschaudere kurz. „Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du getan hast“, fährt sie fort. „Und ich bin mir auch sehr sicher, dass ich es gar nicht wissen möchte.“ Ein bitteres Lächeln legt sich auf ihre Lippen. In dem Moment bin ich mir sicher, dass sie aus irgendeinem Grund weiß, zu welchen Grausamkeiten Menschen fähig sind. Doch der Ausdruck verschwindet sofort wieder, als sie weiterspricht: „Aber was wäre, hättest du den Auftrag nicht angenommen? Hätte das nicht irgendein anderer Runner erledigt? Und du kannst deine Lehre daraus ziehen, Sidus: du willst so etwas nie wieder tun, richtig?“ Mein Blick hat sich mittlerweile in die Tischplatte gebohrt, während ich merke, wie ihre Worte in mich wie Wasser in einen brüchigen Stein eindringen. Ich denke nach. Und sie gibt mir die Zeit dafür. Natürlich habe ich einen Grund gehabt, Runner zu werden. Es ist nur ein kleiner Funke Hoffnung, den ich habe, aber ich weiß, dass dies die einzige Möglichkeit sein würde, meine Familie wiederzufinden. Die letzten Aufträge haben mich dem zwar kein Stück näher gebracht, aber sie zeigen mir auch meine Grenze auf. Ich muss dringend kürzer treten und mich wieder auf mein eigentliches Ziel konzentrieren. So kann ich meiner Familie nicht gegenüber treten. So kann ich kein Ehemann sein, und erst recht kein Vater. Würde Stella mich überhaupt noch haben wollen? Könnte ich meine Tochter Faith überhaupt noch in jenen Armen halten, die andere Menschen eiskalt in ihr grausames Schicksal gestoßen haben? „Mein Ziel“, beginne ich und spüre, dass mein Mund trocken ist. „Der Grund, warum ich Runner geworden bin, ist meine Familie.“ Langsam sehe ich wieder in ihre Augen. „Ich habe während der Unruhen hier in SanFran als Arzt gedient und als ich endlich wieder nach Hause kam, waren meine Tochter und meine Frau verschwunden. Die Wohnung verwüstet.“ Ich atme kurz durch und sehe, wie sich deutliches Mitleid in ihrem Blick widerspiegelt. „Das ist jetzt sieben Jahre her. Ich muss wissen, was geschehen ist, Heather. Wenn ich kann, muss ich sie wiederfinden.“ „Und dann?“, fragt sie nach einer kurzen Pause. „Willst du, dass alles wieder so wird wie früher?“ Doch ich schüttele augenblicklich den Kopf. „Nein“, erwidere ich und kann es nicht verhindern, dass mir ein kurzes, bitteres Lachen entkommt. „Nichts wird so werden wie früher. Das habe ich auch nie erwartet. Was mir Sorgen macht ist, dass selbst wenn ich meine Familie wiederfinden sollte, – so unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mag – ich nicht glaube, dass ich meiner Rolle als Vater und Ehemann nachkommen kann. Kann meine Frau mit einem Shadowrunner verheiratet sein? Kann ein Shadowrunner ein guter Vater sein?“ Die Antwort, die Heather mir gibt, ist nahezu verblüffend einfach. „Man kann diesen Beruf durchaus mit einer Familie vereinbaren“, entgegnet sie ruhig. „Natürlich nicht ohne Berufsgeheimnisse und erst recht nicht ohne die nötigen Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Aber du wärst nicht der Erste, der das schafft. Lügen ist natürlich keine gute Grundlage für jegliche Beziehungen – aber in diesem Fall wäre es wohl zum Besten aller.“ Und ohne dass ich weiter darüber nachdenke bricht aus mir schließlich die Sorge hervor, die mich schon seit Wochen verfolgt, die mir den Blick in den Spiegel erschwert, aus Angst vor dem, was ich darin finden könnte: „Aber was ist mit mir, Heather? Was ist, wenn ich für meine Familie über Leichen gehe und damit nicht leben kann?“ Ich erzähle ihr in knappen Worten von Mirage, der blutjungen Runnerin, die anscheinend zum Zeitpunkt des Verschwindens meiner Familie in meiner Wohnung war. „Sie war damals fast noch ein Kind“, gebe ich nahezu verzweifelt zu bedenken und rede mich noch umso mehr in Rage. „Sie wird wahrscheinlich ebenso wenig Schuld an dem, was passiert ist, tragen wie ich. Und dennoch ist sie meine einzige Hoffnung, meine letzte Chance, zu erfahren, was damals passiert ist – und sie will mir nicht helfen. Ich will ihr nicht wehtun, Heather, aber ich habe Angst, dass ich alle Konsequenzen ziehen werde, um an die Antworten zu kommen, die ich haben will. Ich-... ich...“ „Du hast Angst vor Kontrollverlust?“, ergänzt Heather auf meinen hilflosen Versuch hin, die richtigen Worte zu finden und ich nicke stumm. Plötzlich fühle ich mich sehr müde. Ein tiefes Seufzen verlässt Heathers Lippen, bevor sie den Faden wieder aufnimmt. „Ich kann dir für dieses Problem keine Antwort liefern, Sidus. Du musst für dich selber entscheiden, wie weit du gehen willst, um dein Ziel zu erreichen.“ Doch als ich ihren Blick auffange, wird mir klar, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe. Entweder, ich gehe diesen Weg bis zum bitteren Ende, oder ich werde weiterhin mit dieser Ungewissheit über den Verbleib der beiden Menschen, die mir wichtiger sind als alles Andere, leben müssen. Und eines habe ich in den letzten sieben Jahren begriffen: es gibt für mich kein Leben ohne meine Familie. Die Vision löste sich im gleichen Maße auf wie das Zen seine Wirkung verlor. Ich richtete mich, geschüttelt von einem hilflosen Husten, der mich neuerdings immer nach dem Drogenkonsum zu überfallen schien, in meinem Bett auf und griff nach dem Glas, das ich in weiser Voraussicht schon bereitgestellt hatte. Nein, das war keine Vision gewesen. Das war eine Erinnerung. Und ich wusste genau, was das bedeutete. Während ich in gierigen Zügen das Wasser trank, tauchte eine erneute Szene vor meinen Augen auf, die in ihrer Klarheit vielleicht eine Nachwirkung der Droge war, doch definitiv war auch sie eine Erinnerung; eine zaghafte Stimme aus einem Aufzug: „Hallo? Ist da jemand? Ich komme jetzt raus...“ Dann ein Knall. Ich hätte verhindern können, dass das Mädchen, das daraufhin den Aufzug verlassen hatte, getötet worden war. Doch ich hatte es zugelassen, weil mir das Risiko, dass ich selber bei diesem verdammten Auftrag draufgehen könnte, zu groß gewesen war. Ich konnte nicht sterben, bevor ich nicht alles in meiner Macht stehende versucht hatte, um meine kleine Faith und Stella wiederzufinden. Und während ich wartete, dass sich der Husten legte, wurde mir klar, dass ich Mirage so bald wie möglich finden musste. Damit dieses sinnlose Sterben um mich herum endlich aufhören konnte. Damit ich wieder anfangen konnte, Menschen zu helfen, anstatt sie ihrem Schicksal zu überlassen. Und ich wusste, dass ich dieses eine mal wirklich bereit war, alles zu tun, um an mein Ziel zu gelangen. o7: Abschied. Sounds Like Violence – The Beast (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTIvTHWObtg) „Hey Suworov! Schwing deinen Hintern hier rüber!“ Ein hochgewachsener Mann stand auf einem Innenhof an der geöffneten Hintertür eines Gebäudes, dessen unteres Stockwerk von einem Geschäft für Sanitäreinrichtungen eingenommen wurde. Allerdings waren der Laden und seine Lagerräume nun ihren ursprünglichen Zwecks beraubt worden und die Räume wurden jetzt durch notdürftige Pritschen in Beschlag genommen, auf denen einige Männer zu schlafen schienen. Der Mann, der gerufen hatte, stecke in militärischer Kleidung, auf der Brust war ein kleines Abzeichen aufgenäht: Das Firmenlogo von Ares. Das rötlich blonde Haar des Mannes war militärisch kurz geschnitten, sodass man seine langen, spitzen Ohren noch deutlicher sehen konnte. Doch ansonsten erinnerte nur wenig von dem Aussehen des Mannes an einen Elfen: Seine Statur war eher kräftig und sein Gesicht war eingerahmt von einem stoppeligen Bart. In dem dunklen Innenhof, in dem der Elf stand, herrschte für einen Moment Stille. „Suworov!“ Endlich stolperte von drinnen ein junger Mann an die Tür. Auch er trug Militärkleidung, doch seinen Oberarm zierte eine unübersehbare Binde mit einem roten Kreuz auf weißem Hintergrund. Er sah müde aus, blass, trotz seiner immer leicht gebräunt erscheinenden Haut, seine Gesichtszüge waren eingefallen, obwohl er es mit seinem gelassenen und sonnigen Gemüt normalerweise vermochte, überall und immer gute Laune zu verbreiten. „Was ist, Roth? Ist etwas passiert?“ Seine Finger klammerten sich um den Türrahmen, während seine dunklen Augen suchend über den Innenhof huschten. Der andere Soldat mit dem Namen Roth begann roh zu lachen und schlug seinem Kameraden auf die Schulter. „Entspann dich. Ich will einfach, dass du mal ne Pause machst. Setz dich zu uns rüber und trink was.“ Der Blick des jungen Sanitäters wurde skeptisch, doch er ließ den Türrahmen los und richtete sich auf. „Du weißt, dass ich nicht trinke. Außerdem bin ich im Dienst.“ Roth machte ein abwertendes Geräusch. „Du bist ein pingeliges Arschloch, Dmitry. Vergiss doch einmal deinen religiösen Anstand! Der Herr will bestimmt, dass du dich auch mal amüsierst.“ Bedeutend warf Roth einen Blick in den dunklen Nachthimmel, der in diesen Tagen ein seltsam chemisches Leuchten angenommen hatte. „Außerdem bist du mitten im Krieg und trägst eine Waffe. Erzähl du mir noch mal was von Nächstenliebe.“ Genervt verdrehte Suworov die Augen. Er schien dieses Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal zu führen. „Das ist etwas Anderes, Roth. Ich will dazu beitragen, dass der Krieg schnell endet. Das ist ein ziemlich beschissenes Gefühl, wenn du aus deiner Heimat fliehst, weil dort Krieg herrscht und in deiner neuen Heimat der nächste weiterwütet. Und ich kann nicht daneben stehen und so tun als würde mich das alles nichts angehen. Ich bin Vater. Ich habe Verantwortung.“ Erneut stieß Roth ein raues Lachen aus. „Komm mir nicht wieder mit der Geschichte. Mittlerweile wissen wir alle, dass du in deiner Freizeit gerne Windeln wechselst. Und jetzt hol den Stock aus deinem Arsch und setz dich zu uns. Deine Patienten kannst du auch dann weiter quälen, wenn sie ausgeschlafen haben.“ Suworov schien einen fast sehnsüchtigen Blick zurück in sein ruhiges Lager zu werfen, doch dann trat er vollends aus dem Gebäude und folgte seinem Kameraden zu einer kleinen Gruppe weiterer Soldaten, die in einer Ecke des Innenhofes saßen und sich leise unterhielten. Sie waren allesamt Mitglieder der ‚Sweep‘-Einheit, zu der auch er und Roth gehörten. „Mal ehrlich, Roth, es ist faszinierend, wie schnell meine Kleine sich entwickelt. Obwohl ich eine Medizinausbildung habe, kann ich immer noch nicht begreifen, wie es sein kann, dass so ein Leben entsteht. Sie wird von Tag zu Tag hübscher, später rennen ihr die Jungs bestimmt hinterher.“ Bei dem Gedanken daran verzog er das Gesicht. Roth lächelte nur nachsichtig und reichte seinem Kumpel ein Glas mit billigem Schnaps, welches dieser nach kurzem Zögern annahm. Der Elf hatte diese Geschichten schon mehrfach gehört, doch er wollte Suworov seinen Vaterstolz lassen. „Wie alt ist die kleine Faith jetzt eigentlich?“ „Drei Jahre“, antwortete der Sanitäter wie aus der Pistole geschossen. „Und schon so intelligent. Als ich das letzte Mal zu Hause war, habe ich ihr gesagt, dass ich sehr traurig bin, dass ich sie nur selten sehen kann. Weißt du, was sie gesagt hat? ‚Macht nichts, Papa. Du machst Menschen wieder gesund, das ist wichtig.‘ Meine Kleine ist Gold wert.“ Roth warf seinem Kumpel einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Diese Intelligenz kann sie nur von ihrer Mutter geerbt haben.“ Doch Suworov bedachte diesen Kommentar nur mit einem amüsierten Grinsen. Als sie sich im ‚Sweep‘-Team kennengelernt hatten, hatte ihn und Roth sehr schnell eine tiefe Freundschaft verbunden. Seitdem hatte Suworov sich bezüglich der Sprüche seines Kollegen ein dickes Fell wachsen lassen, was auch notwendig war: Der junge Soldat hatte bei ihren gemeinsamen Schießübungen genug Angriffsfläche geboten, denn er war alles andere als ein guter Schütze. Dennoch war Suworov sehr beliebt in ihrer Einheit, und überdies noch ein wirklich guter Arzt. Roth bewunderte seinen Kollegen dafür, wie er den Militärdienst und zeitgleich das Medizinstudium gemeistert hatte. Und natürlich seine Familie – wenngleich Roth auch wusste, wie schwer die Zeit für Suworov gewesen war. Mehr als nur einmal hatte Roth seinen Kollegen davon abgehalten, einfach alles hinzuwerfen, um bei Frau und Kind sein zu können. Plötzlich ertönte aus der Ferne ein Knall, der allen Anwesenden durch Mark und Bein fuhr. Wenige Sekunden später erschien ein VR-Nachrichtenfenster in Roth’s Sichtfeld. Der Elf sprang laut fluchend auf die Beine. „Die Japse haben den Außenposten gesprengt und das ‚Wall‘-Team überrumpelt. Sie sind auf dem Weg hierher. Macht euch bereit.“ Während er nach seinem MG griff, sah er zu dem Sanitäter hinüber. „Suworov, ich will, dass du rein gehst und dich bereit machst, die Verletzten aufzunehmen. Ich lasse dir Lopez hier.“ Suworov reagierte mit einem Nicken und überprüfte und entsicherte seine Ares Crusader, während er zurück in das Gebäude lief, Lopez, ein athletisch gebauter Mann mit einer soliden Nahkampfausbildung, direkt hinter ihm. Bevor er die Tür erreichte, hörte er noch einmal Roth’s Stimme: „Schieß dir nicht in den Fuß, Dmitry!“ Der Sanitäter hielt inne und sah zu seinem Kumpel herüber, der gerade die letzten Anweisungen an sein Team erteilt hatte. „Fang du dir lieber keine Kugel. Ich könnte mich beim Verarzten für all deine fiesen Sprüche rächen.“ Dann ging er mit Lopez in das Gebäude und verriegelte sorgfältig die Tür. o8: Ambitionen. Katatonia – Ambitions (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gEiP77YBS-0) Ich erwachte aus meinem tiefen Schlaf, als ich spürte, wie etwas meinen Arm berührte. Eine Hand, weiche Fingerspitzen, die sich langsam an meiner nackten Haut emporschlängelten. Ein unwilliges Knurren entkam mir und ich drückte mein Gesicht tiefer in das Kissen. Ich wollte meine Augen noch nicht öffnen. Ich wollte weiterschlafen. Die Nacht war viel zu kurz und viel zu erschöpfend gewesen. Ich bemerkte, dass ich noch nackt war und ich spürte nun auch, dass sich ihr ebenfalls nackter Körper langsam an den meinen schmiegte, spürte, wie sich ihre Brüste gegen meinen Rücken drückten, ihre warme Haut. Dann ihren Atem an meinem Ohr: „Dima, wir müssen aufstehen“, sagte sie auf Russisch. „Die Arbeit…“ Ein erneutes Knurren, doch wenigstens begann ich, blinzelnd die Augen zu öffnen. Sie schien es zu bemerken, denn ihr Gewicht verließ mich wieder. Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken und sie lachte leise. „Guten Morgen, Dima.“ Ich öffnete die Augen und sah sie vor mir: Ihr fast schon exotisches Gesicht mit den hohen, ausgeprägten Wangenknochen und mandelförmige, dunkle Augen, wie sie für diese Region typisch waren. Ihre Haut war ebenmäßig und gebräunt von der Sonne, ihre blonden Haare fielen ihr in einem starken Kontrast dazu über die Schultern. „Guten Morgen, Katja.“ Ich setzte mich langsam auf. „Wie spät ist es? Sind wir schon so spät dran?“ Doch als Antwort auf meine Frage kuschelte sie sich nur Nähe suchend an mich und ich ließ es zu. Ich entspannte mich wieder. „Ein wenig Zeit haben wir noch“, sagte sie schließlich leise und mit einem fast schuldbewussten Lächeln, das ich erwiderte. Ich kannte Katja, eigentlich Katharina, nun schon seit fünf Jahren. Sie arbeitete ebenfalls als Sanitäterin im Osten Russlands, wo schon seit Jahren ein Bürgerkrieg um die Unabhängigkeit der größtenteils erwachten Bevölkerung von Russland tobte. Ein Krieg, vor dem meine Eltern mich hatten schützen wollen, als sie damals Russland verließen. Auf den Überresten eines Schlachtfeldes in einer Tiefgarage hatte ich Katja während eines Jobs kennengelernt und auf Anhieb gemocht, auch wenn sie jedem Fremden mit einer gewissen Härte und Unnahbarkeit gegenübertrat. Sie war von der Sorte Frau, die „anpacken“ konnte, eine Tugend, die schon meine Mutter immer besonders an Frauen hervorgehoben hatte. Katja schien wie gemacht für ihren Beruf. Ihre weichere Seite lernte ich erst im Laufe der Zeit kennen. Letztendlich hatte es zwei Jahre gedauert, bis wir beide den Mut gefunden hatten, eine Beziehung miteinander einzugehen. Wir beide waren „kaputte Menschen“, wie wir es vereinfacht nannten. Katjas Vater war ein einflussreicher und herrischer Mann mit Hang zum Alkohol und locker sitzender Hand gewesen. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie sich bei der Suche ihrer Partner an Männer hielt, die sie verprügelten. Ich war froh, dass sie diese Männer jedes Mal verlassen hatte, wenngleich auch jedes Mal enttäuschter, verletzter und verbitterter als vorher. Ich schloss wieder die Augen, als ich spürte, wie ihre Finger erneut über meine Haut glitten, über meine Arme, meine Brust. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten die Unebenheiten der vielen Narben, schienen sie fast schon nachzumalen. Diese Narben konnte sie nicht verschwinden lassen, doch Katja half mir, meinen Verlust – die Narben meines Herzens, wenn man es so wollte – besser zu verkraften, sie nach und nach verblassen zu lassen. Sie tat mir gut und ich hatte das Gefühl, endlich zur Ruhe kommen zu können. „Dmitry.“ Ihre leise Stimme riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich spürte, dass ihre Finger innegehalten hatten. Ich sah sie an. „Hm?“ Sie zögerte. Sie schien zu überlegen, in Gedanken ihre Frage zu formulieren, und ich spürte, wie mein Magen sich in Erwartung dessen, was nun folgen würde, verkrampfte. „Das sind keine Verletzungen, die du normalerweise auf dem Schlachtfeld davonträgst.“ Sie lachte kurz auf, als sie erneut über die Narben auf meinen Armen strich. „Aber dir brauche ich das ja nicht zu sagen, du kennst Kampfverletzungen ebenso gut wie ich.“ Ihr Blick wurde ernst, als sie in meine Augen sah. „Glaubst du nicht, es wäre an der Zeit, mir zu sagen, was eigentlich passiert ist?“ Sie hatte häufiger nach dem Ursprung meiner Verletzungen gefragt, nach meiner Vergangenheit, doch jedes Mal verständnisvoll reagiert, wenn ich klar machte, dass ich darüber noch nicht reden wollte und konnte. Ich wusste, dass dieses Verständnis nun ausgereizt war. Sie würde meine Ausflüchte nicht länger akzeptieren. „Katja, ich bin einfach noch nicht bereit-“ Ich brach ab, als ich ihr ihr Gewicht erneut verschwinden spürte, sah, wie sie sich aufsetzte, um mich anzusehen. „Nein, Dima“, presste sie sichtlich ungeduldig hervor. „Ich kann das so nicht mehr.“ Ihre Lippen wurden für einen Moment schmal. „Versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich liebe dich und ich will eine Zukunft mit dir. Aber dafür brauche ich Erklärungen. Ich will wissen, warum du nachts schweißnass aufwachst, warum dich deine Albträume nicht loslassen. Ich will wissen, warum du das durchmachen musstest.“ Mit einer wirschen Handbewegung deutete sie auf meinen Körper. „Ich will wissen, warum du angefangen hast, Zen zu nehmen. Das auf der Party bei Sascha war ein Versuch gewesen, ein Scherz. Wir wollten ausprobieren, wie es wirkt. Ich kann nicht verstehen, dass er dir dieses Zeug regelmäßig besorgt. Was denkt ihr euch dabei?“ Dabei war es für mich damals die Erlösung gewesen. Eine Droge, die den Geist leerfegte. Nur selten drängte sich ein Gedanke durch den Schleier, den Zen über den Kopf ausbreitete. Und selbst dann waren es so Gedanken wie ‚Ich muss pissen‘. Mir war sofort klar gewesen, dass diese Droge nicht einfach nur ein Versuch war: Zen würde mich vergessen lassen können. Und wenn es auch nur für eine Stunde war. Sascha konnte nichts dafür, denn ich hatte ihn einfach um den Finger gewickelt, hatte ihn gebeten, mir etwas von dem Zen zu besorgen, weil es gegen die Schmerzen half, die ich schon allein wegen meiner gut sichtbaren Narben haben musste. Ich hatte ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken angelogen. Andere Menschen von meinem Standpunkt zu überzeugen war schon immer meine Stärke gewesen. Doch ich wusste, dass sie mir heute nicht helfen würde. Katja angelte nach dem ersten Kleidungsstück, das sie erreichen konnte: ihre Bluse. „Ich will wissen, warum du niemals Kinder mit mir haben willst, obwohl wir beide noch jung sind. Ich will wissen, warum du manchmal, wenn du denkst, ich würde nicht hinsehen, etwas in deiner Schublade anstarrst. Glaubst du, ich kriege das nicht mit?“ Ich hatte meinen Blick abgewandt. Ich konnte sie nicht ansehen. Wie sollte ich ihr erklären, dass ich einen kurzen Blick auf meinen Ehering warf, wenn Geburtstage geliebter Personen näher rückten? Wie sollte ich ihr erklären, dass ich keine Kinder haben wollte, weil ich sie immer als Ersatz für meine Tochter ansehen und dennoch verweigern würde? Dass ich den erneuten Verlust meines eigen Fleisch und Blut nicht noch einmal würde ertragen können? Verbissen schwieg ich, den Blick auf die weiße Bettdecke fixiert. Sie wartete. Vielleicht hatte sie wirklich die Hoffnung, dass ich noch mit den Worten rang, dass ich nun versuchen würde, ihr alles oder zumindest einen Teil zu erklären. Doch während die Sekunden verstrichen, nahezu schon zu Minuten wurden, und ich keine Anstalten machte, auch nur ein einziges Wort hervorzubringen, um sie wissen zu lassen, dass ich auf sie eingehen würde, wurde ihr langsam die Realität bewusst: „Du bist noch viel ‚kaputter‘ als ich je gedacht habe…“ Ich hörte, wie sie aufstand und sich auch den Rest ihrer Kleidung zusammensuchte. Mein Kopf war einfach nur leer. Besser hätte Zen das auch nicht hinkriegen können. Ich hörte mich noch mit rauer Stimme murmeln: „Geh nicht.“ Und sie hielt tatsächlich für einen Moment inne. „Ich kann nicht mit all diesen Fragen leben, Dmitry. Hilf mir, dich zu verstehen.“ Doch ich konnte nicht. Es wäre mir wie ein Verrat vorgekommen. Mir wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass ich einfach nicht glaubte, dass Stella tot war. Dass ich nicht glaubte, dass ich keine Chance hatte, sie jemals wiederzufinden. Mir wurde klar, dass ich nicht aufgeben konnte. Dass ich nicht wegsehen konnte. Ich musste wissen, was mit meiner Tochter Faith und meiner Frau geschehen war. Wie naiv war ich gewesen, zu glauben, ich könnte bei Katja die Ruhe finden, nach der ich mich so sehnte? Wie hatte ich je glauben können, dass ich würde vergessen können? Dass ich darüber hinweg kommen würde? Langsam schüttelte ich den Kopf und ich hörte anhand des Raschelns ihrer Kleidung, dass Katja zusammenzuckte. „Ist das deine Antwort?“, hauchte sie, doch sie erwartete nicht, dass ich etwas erwidern würde. Als ich mich immer noch nicht regte, seufzte sie kaum hörbar auf, und es klang wie ein Klagelaut. Dann bewegten sich ihre Schritte in Richtung Tür, wo sie innehielten. In diesem Moment sah ich auf, sah sie an. Die Härte war in ihr Gesicht zurückgekehrt, ein Ausdruck, den sie mir gegenüber schon lange nicht mehr gezeigt hatte. Ich wusste nicht, was sie in meinem Blick sah, doch mir war klar, dass sie in diesem Bett nur einen Fremden erblickte. Ihr Körper zitterte leicht, als sie nach der Türklinge griff. Einen Augenblick später war ich alleine. Draußen fiel Schnee. An diesem Tag verließ ich Russland. Ich erschien nicht auf der Arbeit, packte nur das Notwendigste. Ich ließ mir eine neue Identität erstellen, überlegte mir einen Runnernamen. Nach sechs Jahren würde ich endlich nach San Fran zurückkehren, um dort anzufangen, wo ich aufgehört hatte, um zu suchen – und diesmal auch zu finden. Katja habe ich nie wiedergesehen. Kategorie:Spielercharakter